fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.1
19 Known fan characters of the Fantendo Universe have bought Fantendo House in hope of some time away to spend the summer alone in peace, they were wrong, they are unaware that they all bought it at the same time! Me and my team have set up cameras in all possible places, so you, the viewers can watch them try to amuse themselves in this huge, empty, possibly haunted house. 3.14 and his sister Heart have decided to go away to the summer, away from all the chaos and the scourge, to get to know each other a little better. 3.14: Isn't this great sis?. Heart: What's so great about it?. 3.14: What do ya' mean?". Heart: Well for one, I'd rather dunk my head in the toilet and open my mouth, than spend a month with my brother. 3.14: Ya' haven't even seen the house yet, or the toilet he he. Heart: Lets just go. 17 minutes later. 3.14 and Heart reach the house and open the door, suddenly a huge green bird flies out the door. 3.14: This happen to you before?. Heart: Do you want your head in the toilet?. Suddenly a closet opens and Hiro falls out, along with 15 bottles of lager. Heart: Hiro? Heart lifts Hiro back to his feet and tries to wake him up by shouting. 3.14: This isn't working, he's obviously drunk. Then Hiro wakes up and falls back to the ground. Hiro: Oh, hi there, are you the policewoman that busted me last night? Heart then stuffs him back in the closet. Heart: Are you sure we got what you paid for? 3.14 is interuppted by the sudden abrupt entrance through the door. Steel the Chameleon comes through the door. Steel: DUUUUUUUUDES! 3.14 and Heart stare in wonder and suprise while trying to sustain their laughter. Steel: ...Oh, sorry dudes, wrong house, mind if I crash here tonight?. Heart: You aren't going to invite tonnes of friends and destroy the house are you?. Steel: Did you read the script of something?. Heart: What?!. Steel with wide eyes backs away out through the door. Then this stereotypical game show music fills the house up, then Heart looks out the window and sees an army of familiar characters charging towards the house. Suddenly Locke appears and gives Heart and 3.14 a round of applause. Heart: What are you doing here?! ML: Heart, 3.14 and Hiro, if you can hear me, you along with the other 15 people outside have been chosen to appear in "Fandemonium"! A new reality TV show! The others outside want my guts for garters because me and Steel scammed them into signing up! ML: That contract you signed for the deed to the house, was the sign up sheet. ML: I would have thought you noticed the other guy's signatures and the details of the show. Heart: I didn't sign it, he did! Heart: 3.14! Why didn't you read the contract?! 3.14: I thought Fan City was boring, so I signed us up, thought it would be a laugh. ML: So, like, I'm going to hide behind this conveniently placed pile of Oscar Awards, to hide from the angry fan characters for conning them. Will Locke be able to hide from the angry chars.? Will Heart stick her head down the lavatory? Will Hiro ever wake up from his hangover? Find out next time on Fandemonium/Eps.2. Fandemonium/Eps.01 Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters